Somewhere Only We Know: A Klaine Story
by TaeKwonDo-Freak
Summary: Blaine's dad got relocated to Chicago, Illinois. A devastated Kurt offer's his home for him to stay until he leaves for NYDA. When Kurt leaves, how will they make this work? Will they find a place, that only they know?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Somewhere Only We Know

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Finn, maybe a little Will/Emma

**Summary:** Blaine's dad got relocated to Chicago, Illinois. A devastated Kurt offer's his home for him to stay until he leaves for NYDA. When Kurt leaves, how will they make this work? Will they find a place, that only they know?

**Rating: **M because I believe that is a safe bet, when I don't know what will happen.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson are fictional :( but Chris Colfer and Darren Criss are, so I do no own them or Glee.

**Title based off the song "Somewhere Only We Know" sang by Blaine to Kurt, originally written by Keane. (So in other words, I don't own the song either.) **

**Somewhere Only We Know- A Klaine Story**

Chapter One:

**Kurt:**

Blaine and I sat in the coffee shop after school, like everyday, sipping our hot drinks and trading stories about the classes we _didn't_ have together (which, I must say, there were a lot of!).

"You have to take Parenting class with me next semester! Seriously, Blaine. I cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ be the only gay kid in that room. I can see it now, being forced to partner with a girl," I gushed to my boyfriend, who sat across from me, holding his latte with two hands, with that fake smile he uses when girls hit on him.

"What?" I asked nervously. "I was just rambling…I mean, you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable. I can beg Rachel to be my partner, unless Finn joins the class…" I fade away, seeing a tear slide down Blaine's cheek. It wasn't the class, was it?

Something else was going on, but he wasn't saying anything. Blaine doesn't cry all that much, he's the strong one in this relationship, of course. But, I know enough about Blaine to know, I am the only person who has made him cry, whether it be a big fight, or a romantic gesture.

"Blaine…?" I reach out to touch his hand…he pulls back a little and sighs. I don't say anything. I know he'll talk on his own time. I look down at my coffee cup, which I have nervously drank almost empty.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly and I look up, his eyes catching mine. "You know, I have so many things I want to do with you before…" he drifts off and looks away for a few seconds.

"Before what?" I ask carefully. I heard Blaine take a deep breath and finally tell me what he wanted to say.

"Kurt, my dad's job got relocated…to Chicago, Illinois,"

My mouth fell open, and I sat frozen. Then I snapped out of it. This must be a joke! Of course! Blaine wouldn't just move halfway through the year, not when he just transferred to McKinley.

"Haha, that's funny Blaine. Great joke! You really had me there for a moment, I really thought-"

Except Blaine's eyes didn't change from the teary look I had just seen. He wasn't kidding.

"You're really leaving, aren't you…?" I whispered timidly, letting a tear escape. Blaine just nodded. We sat in silence for a while. Finally I broke the silence. We needed to talk, alone.

"Blaine? Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, alright." was all he said.

"Come on, I'll drive you to my house. Give me your keys," I commanded lightly. It was my turn to be strong, even though I was screaming on the inside.

On the way to my house, Blaine didn't even look my way, and the radio stayed off. Usually we sang duets from my musical CD's during our car rides together. Now we sat in silence.

I turned the lights on to my bedroom and closed the door while Blaine got situated on my bed. He had taken off his shoes, and just slumped down on the pillows, eyes closed. I set down my bag and lightly sat down next to his feet. I instinctively put my hand on his leg and sighed.

"I…" I started slowly. "Maybe, I can ask my dad if you can stay here for the rest of the year and the summer, until I leave for NYDA. You could live with Finn in his room, or maybe in that spare room in the basement? You know where the office is right now? I could decorate it for you,"

"Kurt…" Blaine sat up straight. "You know that offer sounds great, but I don't think either of our parents would go for that. And also, I don't know if that's the best idea for us,"

"Why?" I asked, suddenly letting out the tears I've held in.

"Because, I just…"

"You just don't want to, I'm getting the feeling you don't want to stay here! What about Glee Club, Blaine? How can you leave us right before Regionals! It's in a few months; You know Mr. Schu will be coming up with a set list soon! And what about…what about me….?"

"Kurt! Calm down! You make it sound like I'm just abandoning a sinking ship! The McKinley Glee Club was great before me, and it will be great without me!" Blaine suddenly burst out. "As for us, we are fine. You know I love you, and just because I'm leaving Lima, doesn't mean I'm leaving you."

"Are you sure? Because it sure feels like it!" I stood up and stomped over to my closet, stopping in front of the door, hiding my tears from Blaine.

"You know what? You're being a selfish jerk right now! It's not all about you! _I'm _the one leaving, not you. I think _I _have a right to be upset and selfish, not you!" he yelled loudly. "So guess what? I'm _leaving_!" I heard him stomp over to, I assume, my door. I whirled around.

"Blaine…" I cried out.

"No, Kurt, don't even bother," he gave a look of disgust to me, crinkling up his nose, in a face I found so adorable in the past, but now holds a whole new meaning. I was hurt. Blaine slammed my bedroom door, hard.

"Blaine!" I screamed. "Wait…come back…" I whispered. "I love you…" I crumpled to the floor, hysterically, full out bawling.

Tears blurring my eyes and chest heaving, I somehow found my way to my bed. I pretty much crawled across the floor, and threw myself into the pillows, probably ruining my new pants in the process. But I didn't care. Blaine was so so more important than a pair of pants, or any article of clothing I owned. And he was gone.

I knock came at my door, probably about an hour later. Or what felt like an hour. My crying had succumbed to a few drops here and there, and I sat buried in one of Blaine's sweater vests he had left at my house yesterday.

"Kurt?" my dad's voice sounded through the door. "We're, uh, going out to eat a Breadsticks tonight. Carole didn't feel like cooking," he gave a little chuckle. "Be ready to go in a few minutes."

"I can't! I'm…I'm buried in homework, and I need to practice a new solo for Glee," I lied, trying to keep a steady voice.

"Alright," Dad cleared his throat. "I, uh, guess we'll bring something back for ya," and he was gone too. I buried back into Blaine's sweater vest. I breathed in his scent, still strong as ever on his vest, and started to cry again. This was going to be a long night…

**Blaine:**

As soon as I showed up at my house, I ran past my parents and into my room, not letting them see my red face. I shut my door quietly, so I didn't attract attention, and flung myself onto my bed.

I can't believe this! Kurt…Kurt of all people should have understood me! But he didn't. He didn't understand at all, and he was being selfish about _everything_. Why did he keep pushing for me to stay with him? Didn't he know I couldn't?

I groaned in frustration and banged my head repeatedly against my pillow. Why? Why did Dad have to get a job in Illinois? That's so far away from Ohio, and I don't want to go!

But I can't stay.

Something sharp was poking into my side. I sat up, dried my tears with my hands, and dug my hand down to my side.

A zipper.

It was Kurt's zip up red sweatshirt. No one knew he had this, because he barely wears it. It was a gift from his Aunt, a few years back. Of course, it was Polo brand, not some cheap Wal-Mart brand, but still. Kurt only wore it on cold winter nights when sleeps. And that one time last weekend when he snuck over to my house and crawled through my window. Kurt accidentally left it under my pillow after we made love…

Oh boy, why did I think of that? I had finally stopped crying and all it took for it to come back was to remember that night! I put on Kurt's sweatshirt and lay down on my bed.

He should know.

I can't just stay with his family. I'd be like a freeloader, someone eating up all they're food and taking up their space. I'd feel like I wasn't supposed to be there.

And why would Burt and Carole ever agree to be living there?

I really miss Kurt…

**Kurt:**

There was a short knock at my door, followed by a voice.

"Kurt," I opened my eyes and looked toward the door. Finn had opened the door a crack and poked his head in. "I brought up some food for you. I didn't know, if maybe you'd be hungry?"

"Sure," I said flatly, as he walked into the room. Finn knew something was up, he was, after all, my brother.

He shut the door and strode over to my bed and sat down, carton of food still in hand. Shifting awkwardly, he set the food on my night stand. The smell of Italian food wafted into my nose. I realized then that I was a little hungry. I eyed the food carton, hoping it was Fettuccini, Blaine's favorite. I teared up again at the thought of Blaine.

"What's going on, Kurt?"

"It's Blaine. He's moving to Illinois and when I offered him a place to stay till the end of the year, turned me down. He doesn't love me anymore…" I cried out.

Finn pushed himself further onto the bed and awkwardly pulled me into a brotherly hug. "It's going to be okay. Kurt, I know he doesn't hate you,"

"But w-why doesn't h-he want to stay with meeeeee?" I wailed against Finn's chest. He just lifted a hand and uncomfortably patted my back, clearing his throat nervously. After he stayed silent for a while, I took in a breath and tried my hardest to keep from blubbering any longer. When I finally got myself to stop, I unclasped my hands from behind Finn's back and looked at him.

"You don't have to, it's okay. I'll be f-fine," I let my breath hitch a little.

"No," His voice came out strong. "I know if Rachel and I had a fight, you'd be there for me. It's what brothers do."

"Thanks, Finn," I said quietly.

"But you know, Blaine had a point. Even if mom agreed to letting him live here, there's no way Burt would. They would never let Rachel move in, they'd be afraid of…things…"

"Are you serious, Finn? Just because I'm bottoming Blaine, doesn't make me a girl! I'm still a guy, and guys, can't get pregnant!"

"Whoa, man, I think I'm seriously scarred for life! You _really _did not need to go into detail about you and Blaine's sex life for me to understand the point," Finn put his hands up over his face and blushed furiously.

"Sorry…" We sat in silence for a few more minutes. When Finn's face turned back to it's normal shade and his hands were back in is lap, he spoke again.

"Dude, if you called Blaine and said you're sorry, he would forgive you for sure. Blaine…he's…I actually like him. And I know he loves you more than anything else in this world, he wouldn't just walk away,"

"How do you know that for sure, Finn? I don't want to insult you, but sometimes your logic and thinking skills aren't the greatest. Like the time you slept with Santana and lied to Rachel about it? Or how about last year at Regionals, when you kissed Rachel on stage? And what about that time-"

"Enough, Kurt!" Finn's voice loudly echoed across my bedroom walls, and I quieted my own voice. "Geez, I can see when you get so upset, you tend to take it out on others." he said quieter this time. "And I know sometimes my actions are not the greatest and I don't always think things through, but this time, I know for a fact I am right." I thought about this for a moment.

"Fine, I'll call Blaine," I sighed. Finn smiled. "Good, see, I knew my brotherly talk would help out,"

"Don't push it," I warned, but I smiled a little in spite of myself. Finn really was a good brother. "So how about some food? I'm actually starving now."

"Good, because I even saved you a few breadsticks." Finn slid the carton off my stand and set it carefully on my bed, opening it and revealing it's contents.

"Fettuccini," I grinned, "this is Blaine's favorite." Finn smiled some more and grabbed a breadstick.

"You mean, you saved _you_ a breadstick,"

Finn waved his stick in the air, mouth full. "Yeah, ob courth. I gottta keep up my strength."

"Careful! You'll ruin my sheets!" I shouted out, while carefully unwrapping the plastic ware from it's cellophane wrapper.

"Sorry…" he laughed, letting some of the bread fall from his mouth. He reached up and caught it before it hit my bed. I let out a sigh of relief and finally scooped up some Fettuccini with a fork and took a bite."Hey, what's that buzzing noise?" I dug around in my blankets to find my cell phone, with Blaine's name lit up on the screen.  
>"Go," I told Finn who stood up slowly and trudged out of my room, hoping to hear a bit of the conversation. I waited until he was outside to answer the phone.<br>I pushed the green answer button. "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Somewhere Only We Know

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Finn, maybe a little Will/Emma

**Summary:** Blaine's dad got relocated to Chicago, Illinois. A devastated Kurt offer's his home for him to stay until he leaves for NYDA. When Kurt leaves, how will they make this work? Will they find a place, that only they know?

**Rating: **M because I believe that is a safe bet, when I don't know what will happen.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson are fictional :( but Chris Colfer and Darren Criss are, so I do no own them or Glee.

**Title based off the song "Somewhere Only We Know" sang by Blaine to Kurt, originally written by Keane. (So in other words, I don't own the song either.) **

**Somewhere Only We Know- A Klaine Story**

Chapter Two:

**Kurt:**

Chapter 2

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed out as soon as I uttered the word 'hello.'  
>"Blaine!" I cried out. "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry! I should have never said those things, I can't believe "<br>"Kurt," Blaine said into my ear.  
>"I tried to force you to stay…it wasn't right of me. I just love you "<br>"Kurt!"  
>"so much! Please don't break up with me, I can't lose you, Blaine. I don't want to lose you I-"<br>"Kurt!" I was cut off suddenly by Blaine's laugh. "Sweetheart, please stop. I love you, okay? I could never leave you…I was just calling to beg you back, but I guess you already beat me to it."  
>"Oh," I chuckled nervously. At least I can stop bawling my eyes out now…<br>"Are you embarrassed?"  
>"Yes, Blaine, quite embarrassed," I answered, my face surly turning pink.<br>"Don't be," Blaine laughed again. God, I love his laugh. It's like music, only better.  
>"Blaine…" I started timidly, "what are we going to do?"<br>"We're going to ask our parents if I can stay with you," he answered simply.  
>"You…you're going to do that…?"<br>"Yes, Kurt. I just hope they understand my love for you. Although, I don't know how far that will go, you know they might think we're going to get out of hand…"  
>"Out of hand…?" I said slowly. "What? Blaine are you talking about sex?" I shouted. I heard a thump against my bedroom door and Finn's voice cursing.<br>"Finn, leave me alone and go find someone else to spy on!" I demanded loudly, covering the phone so Blaine's eardrum didn't get blasted out. I heard Blaine laughing on the other side when I put the phone back up to my ear.  
>"Well…yes, I am," he said when he finally calmed down. "Your dad already knows we do it, but I don't think he's allowing it. Think about it, are Finn and Rachel allowed to have sleepovers?"<br>"Finn and Rachel are heterosexual! We, are homosexual! Big difference in body parts Blaine!"  
>"But he knows if he puts those two together in a room, they'd probably do it…and I don't think Burt and Carole want a grandchild…"<br>"Okay, when did this become a conversation about Finn and Rachel?"  
>"When I brought it up as an example of why parents don't like their kids living in the same house as their significant others and having sex."<br>"Ughhh! Why does everyone think just because I bottom, I'm a girl and can get pregnant! I have a penis, you've seen it, right? I am not a woman!"  
>"Kurt," Blaine laughed loudly, for about 5 minutes while I sat in bed and scowled. "Yes, I've seen it, and I know you can't get pregnant, I didn't mean it like that, you dork! And whose everyone?"<br>"Finn said something along the lines of that earlier," I sighed, picking at the threads on my quilt my Nana sewed me.  
>"You told him about our sex life?" Blaine whisper-shouted, so his parents didn't hear. They don't know a thing about us being…um…very active in…that part of our relationship…<br>"No, he guessed…" I tried to lie, feeling myself blush. I knew I couldn't lie to my boyfriend, so I just gave in and told him the truth anyway.  
>"Well, at least he's just your brother, and he was grossed out by it," was all Blaine said.<br>"I don't think I'll be able to look at you naked again for a week without thinking of these two conversations…" I mumbled.  
>"Me either…" Blaine agreed. "Hey, want me to sneak over tonight?"<br>"Blaine!"  
>"Hey, calm down, I was just kidding!" he laughed again.<br>I would really miss him if he left…  
>"Blaine, can we ask them tonight? I can't stand the thought of not knowing if I'll be able to see you everyday," I said quietly.<br>"It's almost midnight, my family is all asleep, and I'm guessing yours is too."  
>"Yeah, I bet they are…except for Finn," I reached over and turned off my bedside lamp, so I was now sitting in the dark.<br>"I'm so glad my brother isn't Finn's age," Blaine chuckled. "I have to go now, I need some sleep, and we've got a date tomorrow, remember?"  
>'Of course I do, Blaine!" I smiled, but sadly, he couldn't see it. "Well, goodnight then."<br>"Goodnight, Kurt, I love you so much, I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said softly in my ear as I lay back down in my bed and covered up with my blankets.  
>"Goodnight, Blaine. I love you too, so so much," I whispered. And it was very true.<p>

"Dad," I said quietly the next morning at breakfast. I knew if I asked him now, Carole would hear, and perhaps would have a hand in this predicament going in my favor.  
>"Kurt," dad grunted as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. I nervously pushed the remaining bits of my waffle around my plate.<br>"Is there….well…Blaine, his father is switching jobs…" I stuttered. I was always so confident towards my dad, until Blaine started coming around more often, and he got to know him quite well.  
>"Oh, that's, uh, that's too bad. How far away? Will he still be at McKinley?"<br>"No…that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," I mumbled, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. "Is there anyway he can live…here?" I blushed, and looked at my plate. Surely he'd say no, just like both Blaine and Finn told me the night before.  
>"Here? As in, this house?"<br>"I…see, I was thinking maybe he could stay in the old office downstairs. Of course we wouldn't be living in the same room, I need my privacy," I laughed, trying to ease the tension I was beginning to acquire.  
>"I don't know, Kurt. It's one thing letting him stay over every couple of weekends when his parents are out of town, but for over a year?" Carole and Finn stayed silent, pretending to eat their breakfast slowly.<br>"It wouldn't be that long, dad, I promise. It's just until I leave for NYDA, then we can find another arrangement, please, New Directions cannot perform at Regionals in February without Blaine!"  
>"Wait a minute, Kurt," my dad held his hand up to silence me. "is this about New Directions or about you and Blaine's relationship?"<br>I sat in silence, not sure what to say. It was about the two of us, even though it was true New Directions needed him.  
>"I thought so," my dad smirked. "Tell you what, Carole and I will talk about it, and we'll let you know what we decide."<br>"That…that's great!" I exclaimed. Then I realized it wasn't exactly a yes, it was just a 'we'll think about it' but nonetheless, it was a start. "I mean, thanks, dad, I'm just going to get ready for my date with Blaine now, if that's ok." I stood from my seat at the table.  
>"Blaine's parents know about this, right?" my dad spoke before I could even push my chair in.<br>"I…they might have. He was going to talk to them later today, if he hasn't already talked to them." dad nodded and I turned and raced up to my bedroom.

"ughhh! There is nothing to wear!" I exclaimed to myself over my music. My bed was covered in fashionable clothes, but none seemed right. I have no idea what Blaine has planned for tonight, so how am I supposed to choose the right outfit? Ohh, what do I wear?  
>Gaga?<br>No, I'll save that for the gay bar.  
>Simple suit and tie? Perfectly coordinated and of course highly fashionable.<br>But what if Blaine has coffee and a walk planned?  
>It all depends on the place.<br>What about a white button down shirt, black vest, and a scarf?  
>Hmm…yes that could work, if I paired it with my black slacks.<br>It's dressed up, but not too dressed up. Blaine will love it!  
>I gently laid my clothes out on my bed, and busied myself with the task of putting the rest of my clothes back into their respective place in my closet.<br>From inside my closet I heard a muffled voice and my door open. I slid out and reached over to turn my music down to see Mercedes standing in the doorway.  
>"Carole said you're buried in clothes," Mercedes laughed, "but I see you've taken care of that."<br>I looked at Mercedes and grinned. "I've got to get the perfect outfit for my date with Blaine tonight," I gushed and hugged her.  
>I skipped over to my bed and gestured to my outfit. "What do you think?"<br>"It's…great,"  
>"You don't like it…" I put my head down and sighed. "I thought for sure Blaine would love it."<br>"Oh no, Kurt, It's not that. It's just," she sighed with a smile. "Blaine sent me to make sure you were dressed appropriately for tonight. That outfit would be nice if you were going to dinner…"  
>"We're….not going to dinner…?" I drawled. "What'd he say we were doing?"<br>"Oh no you're not. He wants you in something more comfortable," Mercedes ignored my question and giggled. She held up my red sweatshirt. I gasped and covered my eyes. How'd she get that!  
>"Something like this. I believe this is yours."<br>"W-what? No it isn't," I stuttered out, trying to remain calm. No one knows I have a sweatshirt. What would they think if they knew Kurt Hummel owned a sweatshirt?  
>"Blaine gave it to me, he said you left it at his house last time you were over. I've never seen this before…"<br>"Alright, fine!" I burst, "It's mine." I mumbled.  
>"Why was it at Blaine's?"<br>"I must have left there last week," I said quickly. "Anyway, why do I need to wear this?"  
>"Because you and Blaine, are having a night in. I'll get your clothes ready for tonight and you just go pack your bag," Mercedes smiled and winked. What? Pack my bag…?<br>"What? Why?" surely, he could not be asking me to spend the night.  
>"You're staying the night at Blaine's." it's like she read my mind!<br>"My dad-"  
>"Burt think's you're staying at my place. My parents are out of town, so no one will know the difference."<br>"Okay," I breathed in relief. Thank god, I can get ready in peace now that I know my dad won't know. Happily, I skipped over to my movie collection and picked out my favorites.  
>"So what are you guys gonna do tonight?" Mercedes wiggled her hips suggestively. I blushed furiously.<br>"Shut up, Mercedes! That is not any of your business," I turned back to my movie shelf.  
>"So you are!" she drawled. Oh god, why can't everyone just leave our private life, private?<br>"No," I replied tersely, still facing the long row of musicals.  
>"I bet Blaine's a great kisser. What do you think, Kurty?" Mercedes teased. Ok, enough is enough. I whirled around to face Mercedes and reached for the closest thing possible to chuck at her. It happened to be a piece of wadded up sheet music. It didn't hit her, of course.<br>"Ha! You missed!" she put her hands on her hips and laughed.  
>"Unfortunately," I remarked dryly.<p>

(Kurt's Sweatshirt)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Somewhere Only We Know

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Finn, maybe a little Will/Emma

**Summary:** Blaine's dad got relocated to Chicago, Illinois. A devastated Kurt offer's his home for him to stay until he leaves for NYDA. When Kurt leaves, how will they make this work? Will they find a place, that only they know?

**Rating: **M because I believe that is a safe bet, when I don't know what will happen.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson are fictional :( but Chris Colfer and Darren Criss are, so I do no own them or Glee.

**Title based off the song "Somewhere Only We Know" sang by Blaine to Kurt, originally written by Keane. (So in other words, I don't own the song either.) **

**Somewhere Only We Know- A Klaine Story**

Chapter 3

Blaine:

I hope Kurt is doing alright, I'm not sure how he's going to take it when he finds out he has to dress down for the night. It's not like he's high maintenance or anything, it's just he loves clothes and fashion.  
>I changed into some long shorts and t-shirt, a Dalton Academy t-shirt actually. I hope Kurt wears his sweatshirt, like I asked Mercedes to tell him. He'd better listen to her! I planned this night special for us. Well, impromptu planning. We were supposed to go out to dinner and then I was going to take him to our favorite coffee shop for dessert. Then I'd sing for him, under the stars as we walked back to my house, where we'd have wild sex.<br>After last night, I'd changed my mind.  
>Kurt and I didn't need to dress up, or go out in public to go on a date. This, snuggling him under the covers on my bed and watching "When Harry met Sally."<br>My parents aren't home, they're in Chicago for the weekend to look at potential houses. Conveniently my parents weren't home, like any cliché movie where the teenage characters want to have a party or spend the night with their girlfriends.  
>Except, I'm using the opportunity to spend the night with my boyfriend.<br>But this isn't a plot to do naughty things with Kurt at all. In fact, I'd be surprised if we did do anything. Honestly, after our fight yesterday, all I want to do is snuggle my Kurt into my arms and tell him how much I love him. I want to fall asleep with my body wrapped around his, hearing his heartbeat through his sweatshirt.  
>There was a knock at my door, and before I could stand up to answer it, Kurt strolled in.<br>"Hey, Blaine," he smiled. I didn't say anything, just scooped him up into my arms and held him close against my chest, breathing in his scent.  
>"I guess you're happy to see me?" he giggled a little as I unwrapped myself from him and nodded my head. He dropped his bag to the floor and shed his outer coat. Underneath, he was wearing his red sweater, and a pair of grey sweatpants.<br>"Kurt, you have no idea how much I love you," I said quietly.  
>"I think I do," Kurt drew me into his arms and kissed me tenderly.<br>"You're very romantic," I smiled softly, still enjoying Kurt's embrace.  
>"Why thank you," he laughed, a small, lovely laugh that I love so much. "but what are your intentions for the night. There better be a good reason I'm dressed like this, Blaine." he teased, sticking his tongue out at me. I reached up with my hand and pinched it between my fingers.<br>"Blayyn! Le me goh!" he whined. I chuckled and let go of his tongue, kissing his cheek.  
>"Just a night in. I was hoping we could watch a few movies and snuggle, it that's ok with you?"<br>"Ahh, so you wanted to seduce me, huh?" Kurt wiggled his hips a little and tried to kiss me again. Ok, I changed my mind. I'd be surprised if something didn't happen tonight. Kurt is obviously a little…aroused…  
>"Uhh…." I stumbled in my brain for the right words. "no, actually I was hoping to have a quiet evening in, just the two of us. After last night, we really need this…"<br>"Ah, so I'm dressed like this so I can snuggle my Blainey Boo, right?" he teased and took my hand. "Then, I guess that is a great reason to be dressed like this." Kurt dropped my hand and bounced onto my bed, in the processes, shedding his socks. He started to unzip his sweatshirt when rushed behind him and shoved it gently back onto his shoulders.  
>"No, leave it on, please?" I whined and slid all the way onto the bed and positioned myself behind Kurt, letting him sit between my legs. He turned around to face me.<br>Kurt bit his lip, suppressing a smile. "You really like this sweatshirt, don't you?"  
>"Yes," I said quietly and kissed the top of his head. We sat there staring at the dark TV screen for a while.<p>

Kurt:

"Hey, Blaine? Are we going to, maybe turn the T.V. on?" I turned to look at my boyfriend, sitting behind me.  
>"Oh, oops," he laughed and reached for the remote. He flicked on the T.V. and the DVD player. There was a movie already inside, one of my favorites, 'When Harry Met Sally.'<br>"Ohh, you know me so well!" I clapped my hands and hugged Blaine. He smiled widely and hugged back. I grabbed the remote out of his hand and pushed play.  
>There is no way Blaine and I could ever break up. If we did, how would I live? He knows me better than anyone. And I would hope so, after 9 months together. I never thought I'd find someone as amazing as Blaine to share my time with.<br>Blaine moved closer against me, his legs wrapping around my thighs. Is he trying to seduce me? Was I too obvious when I came in? I was trying to suppress my urges, for the sake of a clean night together, I guess it didn't work so well…  
>His arms were suddenly encircled around my waist, coaxing my body backwards to lay on his chest. When he situated me in a comfortable position, he stopped moving. My body stiffened.<br>I feel like an idiot.  
>"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.<br>"Nothing, I just thought…"  
>"Oh, that? You thought that was?" Blaine laughed a little. "No, it wasn't. If I had different intentions, I would have done something like this," Blaine leaned down to kiss my neck, dragging his lips up to my ear. Suddenly, his warm breath was gone. I let out the breath I was holding in. Blaine chuckled. "Wow, ok, I won't do that again."<br>"Are you sure?" I smirked, leaning into him.  
>"No," he kissed my lips lightly. Now I don't think I can control my urges. Blaine seems to have that effect on me…<br>I leaned up to him and kissed him harder, my arms on either side of him, holding myself up.  
>"Whoa, Kurt, I didn't think you-" he got out before I cut him off with another kiss. I definitely can not hold it in anymore. Blaine moved his hand further up my side, above my stomach. I was still twisted in that awkward position, my head and chest facing him, and my butt still on his bed. I kept kissing him deeply, trying to get him to allow my tongue in, but he kept closing his mouth every time I tried. I sighed into his kiss, and gave up trying. Instead, I gently turned my body all the way around, so I was completely on top of him. Blaine pulled away from my lips and sighed.<br>"Kurt,"  
>"What?" I asked, wiping my mouth off with my hand. He didn't smile, just looked in to my eyes, with no emotion. Suddenly he pushed the back of my head so his lips crashed on to mine forcefully, finally letting our tongues collide. Blaine was using his other hand to lift my leg over his hip, so I was straddling him. He stopped kissing my lips, moving his down my neck instead. I nuzzled against his ear, letting him hear my deep breathing as he sucked my skin softly, placing kisses down to where my shirt began.<br>"Take them off, Kurt," he whispered while unzipping my sweater. I let him slide it off, and lifted the shirt underneath. When his lips collided with mine again, I noticed Blaine had taken his shirt off too. Cupping my hands around his head, I noticed that he had found my butt, and was kind of pushing me upward, so I rubbed against him. He was breathing pretty heavily. A shock of pleasure ran through my lower body.  
>"Blaine," I gasped out, not meaning to. Blaine smirked and pushed me backwards so I was laying on my back, my head towards the foot of his bed, and lay on top of me. He kissed me hard, while he fumbled his hands at my waistband and slid his hands inside.<br>Oh god, Blaine…  
>He was starting to tug my pants down when his phone started playing our duet from Regionals last year, 'Candles.'<br>Placing on last kiss on my lips, he reached for his phone, still straddling my hips. I propped myself up with my elbows while he answered his phone.

Blaine:

"Hello?" I answered the phone, trying to even out my breathing. I was still sitting on Kurt, so as long as he doesn't move, I'll be fine.  
>"Blaine?" my mom's voice came from the phone. Somehow I knew, without looking at the caller ID, that it would be my parents.<br>"Yeah, what do you need?"  
>"Let me speak to Kurt."<br>"Kurt? How do you know he's here?" I looked down at my boyfriend who was wearing a confused look. I leaned down and kissed his nose while I listened to my mom's response.  
>"Honey, we're out of town for the weekend, of course Kurt would be over there. Do you think we're stupid?"<br>"No, I….Here's Kurt," I held the phone out for him to grab.  
>When he looked at me in bewilderment, I mouthed, "they want to talk to you."<br>Kurt tentatively took the phone from my grasp and held it up to his ear.  
>"Hello," he breathed out. Then silence while he listened to my mom talk.<br>"Yeah, they said they'd call to talk about it," I slid off Kurt and buttoned up his pants. There goes my erection…  
>"Of course, he'd stay in a different room. My parents would never allow-" Kurt said reassuringly, until, it sounded like, my mother interrupted his sentence. I rubbed my hand lovingly over Kurt's legs for a few seconds before I climbed off my bed to put my shirt back on.<br>"No, I understand Mrs. Anderson. I promise we would take excellent care of Blaine, my parents already treat him like their third child," I picked up Kurt's and folded it on to my bed next to him.  
>"I'll tell them you'll call," Kurt smiled, even though she couldn't see him. "Alright, here's Blaine."<br>I took the phone from Kurt. "I'm going to call Kurt's parents tomorrow, as long as they say it's okay, my answer is yes," my mother said as soon as I said my greeting.  
>"Thank you, that is…that's great!" I exclaimed, squeezing Kurt's hand. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.<br>"Kurt's going home isn't he?" my mouth fell open. I can't let them know he's staying over, she'll tell Burt and Carole!  
>'Mercedes!" Kurt mouthed, slightly panicked.<br>"Yeah, he's staying with Mercedes tonight. He just came over for a while to talk about everything," I covered for my boyfriend. Thank god he had a plan already worked out. I hung up with my mother and turned back to Kurt, who was dressed again.  
>"Kurt, what did my mom say?" Kurt was staring at the TV. I forgot we still had the movie playing.<br>"Shhh, this is my favorite part!" I laughed and joined my boyfriend on the bed, laying down on the pillows next to where he was sitting. When the scene was over, he lay back on the pillow.  
>"She said you better have your own room," I held his hand in mine, playing with his fingers.<br>"If it keeps me with you, I'd sleep in the garage if I had to," I kissed Kurt's fingers lightly. "I love you so much, Kurt,"  
>"I love you too Blaine," he kissed my lips and reached over me for the remote. After turning off the TV, he flipped the switch on my bedside lamp so we were laying in darkness. As soon as he receded back into his spot, he turned on his side, facing away from me. I covered the both of us with the blankets and snuggled up next to Kurt's back.. He sighed contently, letting me wrap my arms around his stomach. I kissed his cheek one more time and let myself drift off to sleep. <p>


End file.
